


The Café Théâtre

by MarxistMouse



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Unity, Depression, Eventual Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Post Unity, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarxistMouse/pseuds/MarxistMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corinne Benoit comes to work at the Café Théâtre and meets Arno Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Café Théâtre

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of Unity. I've been dying to write an Arno story for ages.
> 
> Please correct any mistakes I make in French. I studied it a very long time ago.
> 
> As always I appreciate comments.

There was a pleasant, heady aroma of coffee in the air. It seemed to permeate the dark wood and worn looking furnishings giving the main salon a comfortable, relaxed feel. Business was clearly brisk and there was a low level buzz of relaxed chatter.

Yes, Corinne thought, she was going to enjoy working here. Apart from one thing that made her neck prickle with discomfort and apprehension. The solitary hooded figure at the dark bar. Staring into space resolutely and nursing a cup of coffee.

Charlotte Gouze, her new employer, followed her eyeline. "Oh", she said quietly "that's Monsieur le patron".

"The owner?"

"Yes, Monsieur Arno Dorian. You have no need to bother him. You answer to me or to Monsieur Grisier".

At the sound of his name, the figure inclined his head slightly and stared at her through narrowed eyes drawing an imperceptible flinch from Corinne. The shadowy patron fascinated and repulsed her in equal measure. She'd be happy to keep away.


End file.
